1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wireless communication systems and, more particularly, to noise power estimation in a synchronization channel for a downlink receiver in such a wireless communication system.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile communication has changed the way people communicate and mobile phones have been transformed from a luxury item to an essential part of every day life. The use of mobile phones today is generally dictated by social situations, rather than being hampered by location or technology. While voice connections fulfill the basic need to communicate, and mobile voice connections continue to filter even further into the fabric of every day life, the mobile Internet is the next step in the mobile communication revolution. The mobile Internet is poised to become a common source of everyday information, and easy, versatile mobile access to this data will be taken for granted.
Third generation (3G) cellular networks have been specifically designed to fulfill these future demands of the mobile Internet. As these services grow in popularity and usage, factors such as cost efficient optimization of network capacity and quality of service (QoS) will become even more essential to cellular operators than it is today. These factors may be achieved with careful network planning and operation, improvements in transmission methods, and advances in receiver techniques. To this end, carriers want technologies that will allow them to increase downlink throughput and, in turn, offer advanced QoS capabilities and speeds that rival those delivered by cable modem and/or DSL service providers. In this regard, networks based on Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) technology may make the delivery of data to end users a more feasible option for today's wireless carriers.
The General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) and Enhanced Data rates for GSM Evolution (EDGE) technologies may be utilized for enhancing the data throughput of present second generation (2G) systems such as GSM. The Global System for Mobile telecommunications (GSM) technology may support data rates of up to 14.4 kilobits per second (Kbps), while the GPRS technology may support data rates of up to 115 Kbps by allowing up to 8 data time slots per time division multiple access (TDMA) frame. The GSM technology, by contrast, may allow one data time slot per TDMA frame. The EDGE technology may support data rates of up to 384 Kbps. The EDGE technology may utilizes 8 phase shift keying (8-PSK) modulation for providing higher data rates than those that may be achieved by GPRS technology. The GPRS and EDGE technologies may be referred to as “2.5G” technologies.
The Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) technology with theoretical data rates as high as 2 Mbps, is an adaptation of the WCDMA 3G system by GSM. One reason for the high data rates that may be achieved by UMTS technology stems from the 5 MHz WCDMA channel bandwidths versus the 200 KHz GSM channel bandwidths. The High Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA) technology is an Internet protocol (IP) based service, oriented for data communications, which adapts WCDMA to support data transfer rates on the order of 10 megabits per second (Mbits/s). Developed by the 3G Partnership Project (3GPP) group, the HSDPA technology achieves higher data rates through a plurality of methods. For example, many transmission decisions may be made at the base station level, which is much closer to the user equipment as opposed to being made at a mobile switching center or office. These may include decisions about the scheduling of data to be transmitted, when data is to be retransmitted, and assessments about the quality of the transmission channel. The HSDPA technology may also utilize variable coding rates. The HSDPA technology supports 16-level Quadrature Amplitude Modulation (16-QAM) over a high-speed downlink shared channel (HS-DSCH), which permits a plurality of users to share an air interface channel.
In some instances, HSDPA may provide a two-fold improvement in network capacity as well as data speeds up to five times (over 10 Mbit/s) higher than those in even the most advanced 3G networks. HSDPA may also shorten the roundtrip time between network and terminal, while reducing variances in downlink transmission delay. These performance advances may translate directly into improved network performance and higher subscriber satisfaction. Since HSDPA is an extension of the GSM family, it also builds directly on the economies of scale offered by one of the world's most popular mobile technology. HSDPA may offer breakthrough advances in WCDMA network packet data capacity, enhanced spectral and radio access networks (RAN) hardware efficiencies, and streamlined network implementations, plus others. Those improvements may directly translate into lower cost-per-bit, faster and more available services, and a network that is positioned to compete more effectively in the data-centric markets of the future.
The capacity, quality and cost/performance advantages of HSDPA yield measurable benefits for network operators, and, in turn, their subscribers. For operators, this backwards-compatible upgrade to current WCDMA networks is a logical and cost-efficient next step in network evolution. When deployed, HSDPA may co-exist on the same carrier as the current WCDMA Release 99 services, allowing operators to introduce greater capacity and higher data speeds into existing WCDMA networks. Operators may leverage this solution to support a considerably higher number of high data rate users on a single radio carrier. HSDPA makes true mass-market mobile IP multimedia possible and drive the consumption of data-heavy services, while at the same time reducing the cost-per-bit of service delivery, thus boosting both revenue and bottom-line network profits. For data-hungry mobile subscribers, the performance advantages of HSDPA may translate into shorter service response times, less delay and faster perceived connections. Users may also download packet-data over HSDPA while conducting a simultaneous speech call.
HSDPA may provide a number of significant performance improvements when compared to previous or alternative technologies. For example, HSDPA extends the WCDMA bit rates up to 10 Mbps, achieving higher theoretical peak rates with higher-order modulation (16-QAM) and with adaptive coding and modulation schemes. The maximum QPSK bit rate is 5.3 Mbit/s and 10.7 Mbit/s with 16-QAM. Theoretical bit rates of up to 14.4 Mbit/s may be achieved with no channel coding. The terminal capability classes range from 900 kbit/s to 1.8 Mbit/s with QPSK modulation and 3.6 Mbit/s and up with 16-QAM modulation. The highest capability class supports the maximum theoretical bit rate of 14.4 Mbit/s.
Where HSDPA is a downlink protocol, High Speed Uplink Packet Access (HSUPA) technology addresses the uplink communication. HSUPA is also specified by the 3GPP group to provide a complement data link to HSDPA. HSUPA also offers broadband IP and is based on software. HSUPA also extends the WCDMA bit rates, but the uplink rates may be less than the downlink rates of HSDPA. Where prior protocols severely limited the uplink connections, HSUPA allows for much higher uplink rates.
With the advent of HSUPA/HSDPA technology, a number of new, as well as existing, communication channels are specified under the 3GPP telecommunication standard. For example, two of the channels that are utilized for establishing a radio link (RL) between User Equipment (UE) and a base station are the common pilot channel and one or more synchronization channels. While common pilot channel and data channel for the UE may share the same scrambling code, a synchronization channel never uses the same scrambling code as the common pilot channel or data channel for the UE. Therefore, in reference to the data channel and the pilot channel, SCH acts as a source of interference. Since the synchronization channel occurs for just a fraction of a given slot of a channel, its effect is intermittent.
In application, the intermittent timing of the synchronization channel may have consequences for calculating certain parameters, such as SNR. Because power control at the UE is a fundamental interest for proper CDMA/WCDMA operation, correct power indication of the downlink channels is desirable. One technique for assessing performance is to determine a signal-to-noise (SNR) ratio for a given channel. In order to obtain a signal parameter, such as a SNR calculation, noise estimates are made from a pilot component of a signal and signal power estimates are made from the data component or the dedicated pilot symbols for the UE (e.g. transmitted in the DPCCH). Since a synchronization channel (such as SCH) is active for only a portion of a slot, the synchronization adds a noise component for only a portion of the slot. Thus, it is desirable to distinguish the power component of the synchronization channel from those interferences from other cells and multipaths.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to detect the noise level of the synchronization channel in a downlink receiver.